


Glass Horses

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 2 [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arigata meiwaku (Japanese): Misplaced or unwanted kindness. For HSWC Bonus Round 2. A response to a prompt by WispQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Horses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LanternWisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternWisp/gifts).



Out the window of her hive, she sees him run toward the gate on her planet. This has been happening more frequently as of late, only causing her suspicions to grow in a way that completely consumes the entirety of her. There are clues everywhere she looks, there are hints, there are links, but she feels like she has gone mad.

It is worse when she is alone, when she doesn’t hear from him for hours. She sends him messages at precisely planned intervals of time to avoid seeming clingy, but he tells her not to worry. His responses are far too late, sometimes arriving the night after she sent hers. His visits are becoming less, his interest in her decreasing.

Damara feels her matesprit slipping through her fingers, but her reality is distorted. This, her fears, her anxiety, her panic, it is all only in her mind. Rufioh loves her, he says so, even if he says it less now than before.

Even if there is a painful hesitance when he dares to tell her that nothing is wrong.

And then there are the gifts, all equine related, showing up at her doorstep. They seem to appear in the midst of Rufioh’s many absences. It would be rude to deny gifts, and so she collects them on an empty shelf in her block. Some are glass, some are metal, and some are made of wood. When she is alone, their eyes seem to see straight through her, as if they are expectantly waiting for something that she cannot give them. Every time a new one arrives, she knows their maker. It is not the first time Horuss has doorbell-ditched her hive, not to mention tripping clumsily over his own two feet in her garden.

When he is out of sight, she opens the door, shaking hands grabbing a tiny glass hoofbeast before she shuts the door. It is small, fragile, with large beaded eyes. It may be distasteful to not appreciate a gift, but a hint of anger flares within her eyes. Meenah had told her that Horuss was guilty of what he had done, and this is his way of repentance. Repentance, as she said, had no place with a stupid girl like her. She called Damara a pushover, a pawn, something only used for Rufioh’s ego boost. Sometimes, she remained silent, sometimes, she defended him. But now, looking into the eyes of this tiny figurine, she has an urge to crush it.

And so she does.

The glass cuts into her palm with the strength she musters, and she winces in pain before letting the shards drop to the floor. With no hesitance, she makes her way into her block and barely looks at the shelf of hoofbeasts before ripping it out. Every piece falls to the ground, some with their necks snapping apart on impact. With bleeding hands and ragged breaths, she grabs a hammer recently used for hanging up a picture Rufioh had given her, and she smashes every piece. With no one around, she is free to yell, to scream, to break these little shits apart one by one.

When the pieces are broken enough, she falls to the ground and sobs, ashamed. As soon as she can stand, she grabs a broom and sweeps away every last evidence of her meltdown.

She will not be that girl.


End file.
